The discovery of new materials with novel chemical and physical properties often leads to the development of new and useful technologies. Over forty years ago, for example, the preparation of single crystal semiconductors transformed the electronics industry. Currently, there is a tremendous amount of activity being carried out in the areas of new solid materials. Unfortunately, even though the chemistry of extended solids has been extensively explored, few general principles have emerged that allow one to predict with certainty composition, structure and reaction pathways for the synthesis of such solid state compounds, compositions or structures. Moreover, it is difficult to predict a priori the physical properties or the microstructure that a particular material will possess.
Clearly, the preparation of new materials with novel chemical and physical properties is at best happenstance with our current level of understanding. Consequently, the discovery of new materials or materials with desirable properties (e.g., physical properties) can depend largely on the ability to synthesize and analyze new materials, compounds, compositions or structures. For instance, the discovery and formation of materials such as polymers, elastomers and the like may at least partially depend upon the ability to form samples in a format appropriate for testing the physical properties of those samples. As an example, it may be desirable to form combinatorial libraries of samples with a substantially uniform configuration (e.g., having uniform size, shape, surface smoothness or topography) to allow characteristics of the samples to be uniformly tested and for allowing the characteristics of the samples to be meaningfully compared. However, it may be difficult to form samples with various different chemical compositions while maintaining a substantially uniform physical configuration for the samples.
As such, there exists a need in the art for more efficient, economical and systematic approaches for the preparation of materials and for the screening of such materials for information potentially bearing upon the actual useful properties of the materials.
Schultz et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,356 entitled “Combinatorial Synthesis of Novel Materials” disclose methods for preparing and screening arrays of materials for combinatorial material science applications, and is incorporated herein by reference.
This invention provides methods and apparatus for the formation and testing of combinatorial libraries or arrays of polymer and other materials on or in suitable substrates by effectively utilizing a certain combination of steps or structures. The invention can be used to make known materials or new materials.